


“Bunny” Frank

by Chickenlessbonewing



Series: NSFW Frerard pics that I made [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Bunny Ears, Crossdressing, Fanart, Kinky, Lipstick, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Top Gerard Way, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenlessbonewing/pseuds/Chickenlessbonewing
Summary: Here’s a picture I drew of Frank Iero in a (inaccurate) playboy bunny costume, y’all know what pictures this is based on. I also didn’t draw his tattoos because I’m lazy, so just use your imagination. Maybe he’s got that tattoo cover up makeup, idk.If anyone wants to write something based on this that would be super cool, especially if you link it back to this.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: NSFW Frerard pics that I made [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093691
Kudos: 6





	“Bunny” Frank

Pink bunny bottom (if you're on mobile you have to scroll to the side to see the full picture)


End file.
